Bitter Enemies Forever?
by Moody Writer
Summary: Tag to 1x10 The Turning Point. Jeremy's weird attempt to get revenge on Tyler makes them both explore unknown feelings they have for one another. Will they embrace the feelings or fight them? SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Bitter Enemies Forever?_

**Author: **_Moody Writer._

**Summary: **_Tag to 1x10 The Turning Point. Jeremy's weird attempt to get revenge on Tyler make them both explore unknown feelings they have for one another. Will they embrace the feelings or fight them?_

**Warnings: **_M/M Slash._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except for the plot. No profit is being made out of this story. I just wrote it for fun and that's all._

**Author's Note: **_This is my first The Vampire Diaries story. I love this pairing, so I thought I would write a little something about them. I kind of have a general idea of how I want this story to turn out, but I still haven't quite thought it through. So, I guess the updates will come slowly. Hope that doesn't put you off! Please, to take a few seconds to review after you finish reading. __By the way, this story is not beta-ed so all the errors are mine. Feel free to point out any slightest mistake, whatever it was. Constructive criticism's always appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

**- Jeremy's POV -**

"This is for the bruise you gave me."

Before I even finish my sentence I take one long stride towards him and crush my lips against his viciously, forcing Lockwood to take two steps backwards. It takes Lockwood a second to process what is going on: A _boy_ is kissing him and that boy is none other than _me_, Jeremy Gilbert, his rival. Lockwood instinctively shuts his lips tightly, tries to pull his head away and slams his hands against my chest. I immediately grab his head with my hands; keeping him in place for as long as I can because, as much as I hate to admit it, Lockwood is stronger than me, and he is going to break free any second.

This kiss is vengeful; it's payback for punching me earlier this night when I did nothing to deserve it. Hell, I was trying to be nice and help him. He blew away all my good intentions to make truce with him and now I'm angry. I truly wanted to beat the hell out of him for what he did to me, but a better idea flashed in my mind. What would piss Lockwood more than a kiss on the lips from me? Fighting seemed a bit typical. It's actually what we basically do every single day so obviously it won't have that long, lasting impact on him like I want it to have. So, kissing him might be the craziest thing I have ever thought of and ever done, but at the same time it will be the most satisfying thing too. At least, I will feel that I have finally got my revenge.

I can't do much but press my lips against his. I want to do more than that just to add fuel to the fire. I want my taste in his mouth to linger and to stick in his mind so deep that he can't shake it off, but it's so damn hard to give a proper kissing when Lockwood is thrashing around like if he is possessed. I feel him getting more aggressive in his fighting to break free and I know that I can't hold him still any longer so I pull away just enough to swiftly lick his lips once, announcing the end of the abrupt kiss that I have started.

The next thing I know is a very hard punch is delivered to my cheekbone, right on top of the sore bruise. I stumble away and fall to the ground, landing on my right side. Lockwood takes outrageous steps towards me and straddles me. He delivers more punches to the same spot again and again.

"You pathetic bastard! How dare you?" He grabs a hold of my front shirt and shakes me. I lock my eyes with his. A great wave of satisfaction washes over me when I see the fire in his eyes. God, he's so pissed, which means that I finally got my revenge. I grin widely.

Lockwood lets out a growl and punches me again, then grips my front shirt, lifts me up roughly and crashes his lips against mine.

My eyes flow wide open, astonished. I'm frozen for seconds; my mind is not absorbing what is happening. I feel Lockwood's lips press harder, it is then when I gain composure and bring my hands against his chest and shove him hard, imitating his actions earlier, however; it doesn't budge him an inch.

My hands are flying everywhere, unskillfully punching and hitting Lockwood all over his tight body. He breaks off the kiss long enough to grab my wrists, push me down on the ground and pin my hands to the both sides of my head.

"Let me up you son of a bitch!" I yell loudly. My heart is bounding and my face is flushing both from embarrassment and anger.

A devilish smirk forms on Lockwood's lips, "What, you started this."

Hot, angry breaths escape my mouth. I grind my teeth harshly. Yes, I started this to get my revenge, but now he is using it against me. This is not supposed to happen. My attempt becomes utterly useless, and the satisfaction I had a few minutes earlier is now gone.

I look him in the eye, trying to contain my anger and clam down. He stares back at me, his expression is blank. A minute ticks by.

I close my eyes, sigh and open them again. "You know what, I'm done. I'm done playing this shit. It's not worth it. You obviously won't change. Now get off of me."

A puzzled look evident on his face. "I won't change? What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Let me up for god's sake." I wriggle my hands underneath his grip, but that only makes him squeeze harder.

"Say it."

"Why do you care?" I snap.

"Just say it," His tone is somewhat softer.

We stare at each other for a moment. I consider the possibilities silently: if I don't tell him, then he, being as stubborn as he is, will keep pushing until he hears whatever that I'm not telling, which means I won't be released anytime soon. On the other hand, if I do tell him, then what difference will it make? Nothing. He will still be the jerk he has always been, but at least I'll be up and away from him quickly. It's been a long day and I'm tired. There is nothing I want right now more than just go home and get some sleep.

I swallow, clearing my throat. "After the fight we had at school and all that drama with your dad earlier tonight, I came to you to make truce; I wanted to help you and all you did was push me away and punch me," I pause, "I was so stupid for even thinking that you might change, that maybe there's small part of you that still believes in friendship. Obviously, I was wrong. Now get off of me." The last words came out sharp, and I squirmed underneath him for emphasis.

Lockwood holds me still.

"You came out to make truce? You kidding, right?" he huffed.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Let me up, you jerk!"

"Quit doing that," Lockwood hisses and uses his weight to keep me still, but I continue thrashing around until I hear him yell, "I'm sorry, OK? There, I said it!" That freezes every muscle in my body and paralyzes my moves. I stare at him and keep quiet, waiting.

Lockwood looks away for a moment, then turns to stare back at me. "Wrong time, wrong place." He releases my wrists and straightens up, but keeps straddling me. "I… I wasn't feeling myself earlier. I was…" a pause, "nothing felt right, I shouldn't have come here to this stupid Career Fair in the first place."

"So you decided to _punch_ me?" Anger crawls back into me.

"If you weren't being a bitch and quit stalking me wherever I went, I wouldn't have done that to you. Besides, how the hell was I supposed to know you wanted truce if you didn't tell me, huh? You should have told me straight away. "

Now I'm really pissed. "Well, forgive me for trying to be nice then, asshole!" I shove him off of me forcefully and he falls to his left side, our legs tangle so I kick his legs away.

"Hey!" Lockwood snaps.

"Damn you, Lockwood." I say in disgust, wiping the dust off my pants roughly.

"Wait! I said it wasn't you. " I turn away from him. "Hey! Look at me. You have to tell me why you kissed me." The words rush out of his mouth.

"I should ask you the same." I give him one last, angry look and without uttering another word I turn around and walk away.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **_T__hanks to all who left me a review, I appreciate it a lot. I hope you guys enjoy reading the second chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**- Jeremy's POV –**

I thought I'd never make home.

Slightest bit of relief washes over me once I enter my house. I'm finally here! The road felt longer on the way back. I was kind of anxious that Lockwood would follow me, but I'm so glad that he didn't. I really don't want to see him again after what happened earlier. I don't even want to think about him either. I shake my head in poor attempt to get Lockwood's image out of my mind. This is going to be a long night.

I head upstairs, stomping my feet and taking the stairs two at a time. Once I reach my bedroom, I open the door and slam it shut behind me. My chest is heaving as I pace around the small room back and forth, holding the back of my neck with my hands. I take out my aggression on no particular object in the room, kicking and lashing out. That helps easing off my tantrum a little, and I pace around for a few more minutes until I finally decide to sit down on my bed. I take long, deep breaths. God, I hate getting mad like this. I have been normal and calmer lately and I liked it that way, I liked new me, but Lockwood had to set me off, had to ruin everything.

A soft knock on my door makes me sigh in irritation.

"Go away, Elena."

"Jer, are you alright?" Elena opens the door a little to peek in. Gladly, she stays by the doorway.

"I'm fine." I turn away, not wanting her to catch the sight of the purplish bruise on my cheekbone.

"You are anything but fine. What happened?" She says in that all-too-worried tone of hers that drives me nuts sometimes.

"Can't I go one night without you checking up on me and asking if I was OK? Elena, I'm not a baby anymore so stop treating me like one." I say sharply.

"Jeremy, I worry about you because I love you." She's clearly hurt.

"Elena…" I say through gritted teeth, closing my eyes, barely able to contain my anger any longer. I have had enough for one night and Elena is not making it any better. "Please, just leave me the hell alone."

Sensing my overwhelming anger, Elena caves in and closes the door behind her quietly.

A twinge of guilt creeps in. I know I'm hurting Elena a lot when she actually deserves none of my shit. But, I can't help myself; she gets on my nerves sometimes. She just won't leave me alone when I badly need to be left alone.

A deep sigh escapes my lips. I toss myself on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Lockwood's face flashes before my eyes. _What the hell was I thinking?_ _Why did I kiss him? _Now I truly realize how foolish this act is. Lockwood is going to make my life a living hell after what I did. I bet everyone at school will know by tomorrow, he is going to make me the biggest joke ever and won't rest till he gets back at me good and proper.

the thought made me shudder, and I swallow hard. It is going to keep me up all night. But, there is another thing that is going to steal sleep from my eyes just as much and maybe more: The kiss.

I feel weird about it, _why is it lingering? I still feel his lips on mine._ I run the tip of my fingers over my partially parted lips. I lick them softly and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me.

**- Tyler's POV –**

I walk into the woods, alone, under the moonlight. I never feared coming out here at night like other people, I actually feel attached to this abandoned place, it provides me with comfort and a sense of belonging, which neither my home nor any place in Mystic Falls provides. I wonder here almost everyday, blending into the obscure haze feeling relaxed and able to think clearly.

I kick a small rock and lean my back against a tall, wrinkled tree.

_What the hell was all that about_?How did Gilbert have the guts to kiss _me_? He said it was for the bruise I gave him? Yeah right. This was not a vengeful kiss, it was… different. Rough, but different. I don't know to explain the kiss or the feeling it has flickered inside me. All I know is the kiss sent weird vibrations down my spine for a moment. How could this happen? Why do I feel weird about it?

I heave a sigh, reaching up and ghosting my fingers over my lips, and then biting my lower lip lightly. I still feel his lips on mine.

_Why did I kiss him too? _I shake my head at my own stupidity. I often do irrational and unexplainable things. That's like a Lockwood thing. But, kissing Gilbert is beyond irrational, it's wildly insane even for me. What's gotten into me? Why have I been acting weird all day?

Frustration finds it's way back into me like it always does so easily. My heart picks up pace and I clench and unclench my fists.

_Ring. Ring._

The sudden noise of my cell phone startles me. I pull it out of my pocket and read the name on the small screen: Mom.

I flip it open. "Yes, mom?" I say idly.

"Where are you, Tyler? It's midnight," she says annoyingly.

"So?"

"So you should be home at this time. Your father is worried about you."

I scoff.

"Just come home already, OK? I'll wait up for you."

"Don't, mom. I'll be there soon, I'm just going to stay out here a few more minutes."

"Where are you anyway?" she questions nonchalantly.

"Doesn't matter. Look, I'll be home soon, I promise. Bye." I flip the phone shut and shove it back in my pocket.

I slide my back down the tree slowly and sit on the ground, then stretch my legs out, getting comfortable, and stare into the distance.

**- Jeremy's POV -**

My eyes blink open as I hear the familiar morning noises coming from the hallway: the footsteps moving in and out of the bathroom, the sound of the water running in the sink and someone brushing their teeth. All is an announcement of the start of another day. A day at school which I'm not ready to face, or truthfully I don't _want_ to face. I sort of fear what this day has in store for me, or more accurately, what Lockwood has in store for me. I don't think I can handle the humiliation, the sneers, the glares or any action whatsoever meant to hurt me by the kids in school. I know I can't hide from this forever, but I just don't want to deal with any of it today. So, I roll up into a ball, pull my blanket over my head and shut my eyes again.

_Knock. Knock._

The door slides open carefully and I already know who it is.

"Jeremy, wake up," Elena approaches my bed.

No response. She moves closer and shakes me lightly. "Wake up, Jer."

"I'm not going to school today," I state, not bothering to remove the blanket.

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

I pull the blanket off and look at her through my long, messy bangs. "I don't feel like going to school today, Elena."

Elena's face scrunches up in deep concern, her jaw half drops. She quickly finds a spot on bed beside me, reaches out to touch the bruise on my cheekbone. However, I turn my head away before she does so.

"What happened, Jer? How did you get nasty bruise?" she exclaims.

"It's nothing."

"That's not nothing. Who did this to you?" she persists.

"Can we just drop this, please? I don't want to talk about it."

"Why won't you talk to me?" Frustration evident in her voice.

I sigh. "There's nothing to talk about, Elena." I say in a soft, tired voice. I really don't want any sort of drama early in the morning. "I had a stupid fight with a stupid guy last night. No big deal."

"Does this fight with this stupid guy have anything to do with you not wanting to go to school? Because if it has, then it's a big deal."

"No, it has nothing to do with it. I just don't feel like going out or see anyone today, that's all."

Elena purses her lips. We stare at each other for a few seconds. "I'll go tomorrow, I promise." I add.

She sighs in defeat, then quirks an eyebrow at me. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Can I go back to sleep now?" I say, yanking the blanket over my head again.

Elena pats on my arm once, and then leaves the room.

I let out a sigh of relief once the door is closed. I check in my head my "things-to-do" list for today and find that there is pretty much nothing to do except working on my paper for History class. Good, at least I have something that can keep my mind busy so I don't have to think about certain _things_. However, the paper can wait, so what shall I do first?

My favorite distraction: sketching.

**- Tyler's POV –**

The second my feet hit the ground of school, my eyes scrutinize every person in every crowd formed in school, searching every spot and corner for a certain brunette. I catch a glimpse of Matt and Caroline from a distance, laughing. I turn my head left and I see Elena and Stefan talking, looking serious as usual, and over there I see Bonnie sitting alone in a bench, reading. Standing near the parking lot are a couple of professors, and a bunch of nerds surrounding them. I see almost all the familiar faces except for one. I move towards the building, thinking that maybe I'll find him sitting inside one of his classes or perhaps in the boys' restroom. If I don't see him now, then he is most likely going to show up late.

I drag myself to my classes, unsuccessfully trying to get his image out of my head, but hoping that I will be able to do so eventually.

Time wears on unbelievably slowly and Gilbert boy is still nowhere to be found.

I wonder why he ditched school today. _Why do I even care? Why the hell am I growing anxious by the second?_ I rub my face with my hand, shaking off the traces of tiredness and anxiety. I stride to my locker, unlock it, shove my books inside and lock it again. Three more classes left and I'll be free.

_Why not just skip the last three periods and get the hell out of here?_ The thought is too tempting for me to resist, so I toss my backpack over my shoulder and walk out to the parking lot where my car is waiting.

**- Jeremy's POV –**

I have been sitting in the living room on the couch for hours, scribbling down on my sketch pad that is resting on my knees. I have been sketching random things, starting from eyes to unknown faces, to abstract objects and to landscapes. I grip the pencil too hard and gnaw at the white paper by pressing the small, sharpened rod of graphite to it fiercely. My hands are dirty from wiping off the tiny, grayish substances that keep scattering all over the paper. I pause for a moment to examine my sketches, flipping one page after another as if to judge my own handiwork. One particular pair of eyes that I sketched holds my attention for almost too long. I frown at myself, then pull the sketch pad sideways, wanting to tear the paper out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

My whole body jolts at the sudden, husky voice, dropping the pad and the pencil on the floor. I stand up swiftly and spin around to face the intruder.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I bark out.

Lockwood only smirks.

****

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_First off, thanks to all my reviewers who took some time to write me feedbacks, u guys r ridiculously nice lol I replied to some of u and I'll try to some more the next time. Btw, have u all seen last week TVD episode "Kill or be killed"? It was awesome, wasn't it? Finally some Tyler/Jeremy scenes, and I'm looking forward to see more! Anyways, here's the third chp, I hope u guys enjoy it. Plz, R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter 3…**

**- Tyler's POV –**

I can't help but smirk at the way Gilbert boy jolts up and drops everything on the floor like he has seen a ghost or something. I raise my hands up in a mock surrender.

"Relax. Sorry I scared you." I move my hands down and hide them in my pockets.

"Like hell you are. Why are you here?" Gilbert demands.

I raise an eyebrow and look away for a moment then look back at him. "I see you are still in your PJs."

"Are you deaf?" Gilbert points a finger at his ear and continues, "I said 'why are you here' What do you want?"

I move away from him and walk behind the couch he has been sitting on a few minutes earlier, letting my fingers trail along the leathery material as I move slowly.

"Why did you ditch school?" I ask.

Gilbert folds his arms across his chest. "What is it to you?"

I shrug once and move towards his sketch pad. I bend down to pick it up, but Gilbert boy beats me to it.

"Keep your hands off my pad." He gives me a push on my chest and I swiftly grab his wrist, forcing him to step closer to me. My eyes scan his bruise.

"Why did you kiss me?" I blurt out the question that's been bugging me since last night.

Gilbert twists his arm in order to get free, but I grip him tighter.

"I told you why!" he snaps, his face scrunches up in pain or anger, or both.

"Right, you did. You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"I don't give a _damn_ if you believe me or not, Lockwood. I did what I did to get back at you. Let go of me, dammitt!" he says through gritted teeth.

"I'll show you what a real vengeful kiss looks like." My eyes flare and I crash my lips against his roughly, knocking him over a couch. I straddle him, one knee on the couch while my other leg on the floor supporting my body and keeping it balanced. He lets out strangled grunts and I ignore him. I press my lips harder and suck his lower lip first, then bite it, eliciting a cry of pain from him. I harshly suck the copper tasted blood that drips out slowly, then bite the same spot again. Another cry of pain escapes Gilbert's swollen lips and I shut him again by another forceful kiss. All the kicks and pushes Gilbert is pulling are useless, he is not going to be able to stop me; not now when I'm letting loose all the anxiety and anger that I have repressed since yesterday. I _am_ in control.

Wanting to fill my lungs with air, I pull only inches away, and our noses touch. I feel his warm, rapid breaths against my face and I release mine against his. I pull away a little more to see his face clearly. Deep shade of red masking his boyish face and tears welling up his eyes. I take on his expression and I see different kinds of emotions written on his face: hurt, fury, embarrassment, frustration and… desire?

It surprises me not to hear a word coming from Gilbert's mouth, no swearing, no yelling, no nothing. He just stares back at me with those teary, questioning eyes. I swallow the lump in my throat at this innocent image in front of me. My heart picks up pace. I look him deep in the eye and ever so slowly lean down, close my eyes and kiss his lips tenderly… hesitantly. Everything goes silent around me and the same weird shivers strike me again, running down my spine.

It strangely feels good.

Jeremy holds as still as a statue, evidently surprised. He neither kisses me back nor shoves me off of him. I pull away and stare at his deep, glossy eyes that make me feel like I'm drowning in an ocean. My own eyes travel to scan the bruise on his cheekbone and I lean down, plant an apologetic, soft kiss on it. Jeremy winces a little.

A startling, faint and girly giggles echo somewhere in the distance and are quickly followed by the noise of a key unlocking a door.

I instinctively attempt to jump off of Jeremy, wanting to escape instead of being caught in a rather weird position with him. However, Jeremy grips the front of my shirt, yanks me down and throws both of us on the floor. I land on my back with a 'thud' and he lays on top of me, chest to chest, and then quickly clamps his hand over my mouth, which I don't dodge.

"Shhh," he whispers inaudibly. I just stare at his face that is so close to mine.

I hear footsteps in the hallway, high heels banging on the floor and some more giggles.

"Let me just get my car keys and I'll meet up with you there, OK?" the woman says and rushes upstairs.

I can tell that this voice isn't Elena's so it must be Jeremy's Aunt Jenna.

At this particular moment I don't worry about being caught here with Jeremy. All I am is focusing on is the person laying on top of me. I breath in Jeremy's scent, filling my lungs with it. My hands itch to wrap them around his waist, but I resist the desire to do so. I feel Jeremy's chest heaves against mine, his breathing is growing rapid. He turns to look away from me, but not before I catch the light blush on his cheeks. I smile in amusement underneath his hand and I know he feels it.

Within a minute Jenna is back down and off the house immediately.

Not looking at me, Jeremy removes his hand quickly and hauls himself off of me. The warmth of his body against mine that I felt a moment ago is now replaced by cool air.

I sit up straight. An awkward silence stretches between us.

"Thanks." I mumble.

Jeremy shakes his head slightly and mutters, "Yeah." His eyes studies the floor for a second, and then moves to grab his stuff and stands up, giving me his back.

"Leave, from wherever you busted in, if you don't want anyone to see you in here," he says in a low, calm voice.

I stand up behind him and stare at his broad shoulders. Part of me wants to stay and the other part tells me to get the hell out of here before I do something impulsive. My thoughts spin in my head and I want to say something, but the words die on my lips.

**- Jeremy's POV –**

I turn away nervously, unable to look him in the eyes anymore either because of embarrassment, shyness, or something else. My heart is pounding and my mind is racing, too many questions scream in my head, demanding answers from him, and yet, I can't seem to be able to utter one single word.

I sense movement behind me, but I can't tell whether he's moving towards me or away from me. I fight the urge to look at him and hold still in my spot instead. I hear him sigh and then walk away, leaving. A few minutes later, the sound of his footsteps vanish completely and I can only feel emptiness surrounding me from every angle. I heave a sigh and glance around me just to make sure Lockwood is _really_ gone, then slouch down on the couch.

"Why did he do that?" I wonder out loud. I move my hand to touch my lips and grimace when I ghost my fingers over the painful cut.

"One minute he was all rough and brutal and the next he was too soft and sweet. Why the hell did he do that?"

I move my hand up to touch my bruised cheekbone, wincing again as I do so. "And that kiss over here…" my voice trails off.

I look down and pick up my sketch pad and flip the pages, searching for a specific drawing that I wanted to tear apart earlier, and there it is. I stare at those eyes, Lockwood's eyes, and a smile lights up my face.

A second later, my smile fades away.

Doubt creeps in. What if Lockwood is just fooling around with me? Am I interpreting the kiss and everything that has just happened wrong? Why did he _really_ kiss me then? So that he can make more jokes about me to his so-called friends?

I shut my eyes close, run my hands over my face angrily and yell, "Dammit! I should not fall for his games!"

I grab my sketch pad and throw it across the wall.

_Next time I see him I'll force the answers out of his mouth! _I scream in my head.

I storm to my bedroom, my mood is now ruined. I need to get out of here and take a walk, a drink or something before I explode. I change into a blue V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I grab my cell phone a shove it in my pocket and then drag myself into the mirror to examine the damage made on my face.

My eyes immediately scrutinize the thread of dry blood sticking out of the cut on my lower lip. It's pretty nasty. For a moment, my mind drifts away as it replays Lockwood's dominance over me earlier, but I quickly snap my head back to reality.

"No. I won't have this. If he's playing mind games with me and is having some sick pleasure out of it, then I'll freaking kill him." I snarl at my own reflection in the mirror.

_Peep. Peep._

I snatch my cell phone out of my pocket. It's a text message from an unknown number.

_**Woods. 2night.**_

I frown at this. Who would send me such a vague message?

_**Who is this? **_I text back.

Two seconds later: _**Tyler.**_

My frown deepens.

_**How the hell did u get my number? **_

Peep-_** It doesn't matter. Meet me 2night.**_

_**Screw u. I won't. **_I text back.

_**Why not? **_He texts.

_**Why should I? What do u want?**_

_**To talk. **_

I move towards my bed and sit down near the edge.

_**There's nothing 2 talk about.**_ I text back.

_**Really?**_

I grit my teeth at that.

_**U don't know me, Lockwood. I'm not going to meet u! **_I punch the buttons rather angrily while I text.

_**Fine, whatever!**_

"Whatever," I mutter the word as I text it back to him. I hold my phone almost too forcefully. Lockwood is driving me nuts. Who the hell does he think he is? Now I really need to blow off some steam. I yank my jacket and dash out of the room.

**- Tyler's POV –**

Sitting in my car, I hold my cell phone and read the text Jeremy has just sent: whatever.

_What's with him?_ I wonder silently, confused. _He didn't sound mad half an hour ago_.

I sigh in frustration. _Why do I even care?_

I throw the cell phone on the passenger's seat, grip the steering wheel and drive away.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Sorry for the late update.__This chp should have been up last weekend, but I've been sick. Anyways, here it is, I hope u guys like it. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chp. It means a lot, thanks =)_

**Chapter 4…**

**-Jeremy's POV—**

I close my eyes and inhale the fresh air deeply.

Taking a walk for a couple of hours has brought some quietness and peace within me, not without first trying hard to push the annoying thoughts of Lockwood deeply in the back of my head. I'm much calmer, and less clouded with mind draining thoughts, for now at least.

I fill my lungs with air slowly and exhale as I head to Mystic Grill where I decide to spent some time before I go back home to start working on my paper for History class. Once inside the restaurant, I make my way through the crowd and stride to a vacant table located in the darkest spot I could find in a corner of this place and slouch in the chair. I sit still for a moment and just stare around, then I pull my cell phone out and go through Lockwood's text messages, which I couldn't ignore any longer.

_'To Talk'___Lockwood wanted to talk and I turned down his offer. Isn't that what I want? I could get the answers that I have been dying to know and give my mind the peace it longs for, if we actually had a civilized conversation for once instead of jumping down each other's throats. I can't let these doubts I have about him and his actions to keep me from having a real communication with him. Lockwood maybe means well…

I roll my eyes at my own last thought. Did I just say Lockwood means well? Yeah, right.

Here goes the negativity again. I shake my head and let out a groan.

"You OK, Jer?" Elena catches me off guard from behind me. She moves around the table and sits across from me. Stefan tags along and stands by the table, folding his arms across his chest.

Before I even get a word out, Elena gasps, "What happened to you? Did you get into another fight?" She reaches out and grabs my chin, clearly staring at the cut in my lower lip and so does Stefan.

I pull my face out of her grasp. "It's nothing." I should have used some make-up to cover up the cut, which would have been useless really judging by how nasty it is , or at least used it to reduce its intensity.

Elena leans over the table toward me. "Quit lying to me. Something is clearly up and you won't tell me about it. What is it, Jeremy?"

I lean forward too and look her in the eye. "It's none of your business. Beside, I can handle my own problems myself," I hiss stubbornly.

"Jeremy- " Elena is interrupted by Stefan.

"Alright, both of you calm down," Stefan steps in, pushing us away by the shoulder. He turns to look at me. "Look, Jeremy, whatever it is that's going on with you, if it gets out of control and you need help, then you can count on us. You can always trust to talk to Elena and I, and we won't hesitate to help you out." He stares down at me.

I nod once. I doubt I'll ever tell them about this problem I have with Lockwood. I don't even know what it is to be honest. I'm lost and confused.

I heave a sigh. Elena holds my hand tenderly. "You know I'm always there whenever you want to talk, right?" she says.

I nod.

"Even if you don't want us to help you in any way, but want someone to listen to you, then you can come to me, always," she adds softly.

I nod again.

"Alright then, we will leave now." Elena gets up. Stefan pats my back once and they both leave the place.

I go through Lockwood text messages again and I consider texting him, telling him that I take back what I said earlier and that I agree to meet him tonight to talk. However, something is holding me back from doing that.

I let out another deep, long sigh. My eyes idly wander through the crowd in the house and they instantly spot Lockwood. My heart skips a beat for a split second till I see him holding hands with a girl.

My heart sinks.

Anger builds up slowly and I take deep breaths as my eyes follow the couple all the way inside. I turn away and shut my eyes close. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why does seeing him with someone else make me feel… hurt?_

I turn to look at them again. He is laughing and is holding hands with a random girl. I see him pull her closer to him, wrap his arms around her and smile while she chatters. He doesn't even seem to be so wrapped up about what happened between us like I am. Here I am, sitting alone and thinking about him like a fool while he is there flirting with a chick like everything is all good in the world.

Terrific.

I study the floor for a moment, mentally cursing myself and snorting at my idiocy before I stand up and sneak out of the place, hoping he doesn't see me.

**- Tyler's POV –**

_Wait, was that Jeremy?_

My eyes catches him leaving the place and I keep staring at the door even after he vanishes.

Amy turns my face to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. I thought I saw someone I knew. So, where were we?"

Once her babbling continues, I lose clarity of her voice and listen to my interior voices wondering about Jeremy. _He saw me, didn't he?_ _That's why he left. So, what, now he's avoiding me? He was the reason I came here in the first place. I needed a distraction to keep my sanity in check for god's sake!_

"Earth to Tyler." I blink as Amy waves her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?"

"You haven't heard a word I said, have you? Geez, Tyler, where has your mind been lately?"

"Um, sorry…" I trail off, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Look, Tyler, go home and relax. Call me when you want to have real fun because right now you are kind of boring." She kisses my cheek and walks away.

I sigh miserably. _I'm such a fool!_ I have never been so mentally captured by another person. All I do is think about Jeremy and now I have let a hot date slip away easily and I haven't even tried to convince her to stay.

I throw one, last glare at the door.

**- Jeremy's POV –**

I have been successful in avoiding Lockwood for the past couple of days. Avoiding him at school was hard, though, but I still managed not to see him most of the time. Lockwood kept sending me his intense stares, between classes whenever I accidentally ran into him, that I honestly craved to know what they meant and what he was thinking about every time he saw me. I was always the one looking away first because, damn, he wouldn't look away!

After school, I make my way to the library. I still haven't finished my paper, but I'm half way through so it should be done soon enough. I push the door open and secretly pray that I don't see Lockwood in here.

But, my prayers are never heard, are they?

I curse under my breath the second I see him standing by one of the long book shelves, holding a book in his hands, but evidently not reading. He sees me too, slams the book shut and set it on a table in one swift move. He, then, marches toward me.

I quickly stride to the opposite side of the room, ignoring him and acting like I haven't seen him. However, I feel a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop.

"Running again, Jeremy?" he whispers near my ear.

I turn around and jerk my arm out of his grasp while hissing, "Let go of me."

I glance around the room reflexively, checking that no one is watching us.

"What do you want, Lockwood?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Lockwood inches closer and I take one step back.

"Why does it matter if I'm avoiding you or not, huh?" I hiss in a low voice.

"Because I'm losing my mind here!" he yells loudly and my eyes widen in surprise.

I glance around to see that every curious pair of eyes in the room stare at our direction. I swallow the lump in my throat and look back at his furious, unwavering eyes. A chill runs down my spine. His attention is undivided. He clearly doesn't give a crap about anyone else in this room but me. My heart rate quickens a little as I notice how close his face is to mine so I take a few steps back.

"Calm down," I mumble under my breath.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he yells again, and I flinch in response.

"No need to make a scene here," I mutter inaudibly.

Lockwood clenches his jaw and continues to glare at me.

I swallow hard as I can feel pink shade color my cheek. Uneasy silence fills the room.

Lockwood then casts his eyes away leaves the library angrily, slamming the door behind him.

_What the hell?_

I stay rooted in my place, bewildered. A small part of me tells me to run after him and demand an explanation for his little outburst, but I can't bring myself to move just yet. I take a deep breath and move to an empty table, put my backpack on it and sit down slowly. I dig for my paper in the backpack, pull it out and set it in front of me. I look at the words, but I don't see them clearly. I blink a couple of times and read the first sentences once, but I don't understand what I just read so I read it again. My mind doesn't absorb a word written. I go over the sentence again and again and again.

"Damn!" I throw the paper away. _I can't concentrate! _

I grab my things in haste and storm out of the library.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at home, pretty much doing nothing but lay on my bed and listen to music in hopes to block out any thought of Lockwood. However, no matter how hard I try to do that, his image just keep forcing its way back into my mind to run vividly before my eyes.

Melancholy floats in the air of my bedroom, and darkness fills the room everywhere except for the dim ray of moonlight that makes its way through the slightly open window. I stare at its direction blankly. I'm turning into a gloomy person again like I used to be when I was in love with Vickie. _Why do I feel upset? What am I upset about?_

I sigh.

A cool breeze enters, causing the curtains to sway slowly, and lightly flips the pages of a book placed on my nightstand. I turn my gaze to it and reach out to grab it. It's my sketch pad.

Elena or Aunt Jenna must have brought it back here when I left it on the floor of the living room.

As if my hand is bewitched, it automatically turns the pages to that same drawing I did of Lockwood: his eyes. I contemplate them for a long moment as I visualize his deep, intense eyes he shot me earlier today at the same time. I swallow the lump in my throat.

_Because I'm losing my mind over here! _His words ring loudly in my ears. I'm making him lose his mind? Why does he feel that way?

So, he _has_ been thinking about me, hasn't he?

The images of Lockwood kissing me flash in my mind. Truth be told, I liked the kisses Lockwood has given me so far, one that is rough and one that is sweet. Both sent weird shivers down my spine and oddly enough they felt _good_.

I jump out of the bed, walk to the window and stand by the windowsill, staring out at nothing.

Why have I been having weird feelings toward him? Why is it that I can't stop thinking about him? Why did it feel good every time he kissed me?

_Do I have feelings for him?_

I close my eyes and let out a sigh of despair. This question scares me.

A few seconds tick by.

_'Woods. 2night' 'To Talk'_ Lockwood's text messages scream in my head. Well, why not go meet him now? I may or may not find him there, but it's still worth the shot. I _need_ to talk to him. I _need_ answers.

I grab my jacket, rush out of the door and run down the stairs in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Elena shouts from the kitchen as she spots me.

"I'll be back. Don't wait up for me," I shout before I close the door behind me.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hello again, guys! Here's the fifth chp! I hope u all forgive me for the slow update, again. Thx to all who reviewed the pervious chp, ur comments keeps me going :) Hope u like this chp, enjoy! Plz R&R!_

* * *

**- Jeremy's POV -**

Fear gnaws at my insides as I scrutinize the place around me with cautious eyes. The beating of my heart is so hard that it's hurting my chest, and it's too loud that it's breaking the dead silence surrounding this creepy place.

It's strange that I am terrified of being here, in the woods, when I know I have no reason to be. I have been here countless times for the past years and I have never felt as terrified as I am now. The fear probably has nothing to do with the place as much as it has to do with the person I'm looking for and the outcome of the conversation I'm about to have with him. I'm not sure what to expect from this whole meeting, well, _if_ I meet him that is.

I take long breath to force the anxiety out of my system as I drag my legs further deep in the woods. The place gets darker and foggier with every step I take. I wrap my arms around me and stand still in my place when I realize that I have no clue where to specifically head to look for Lockwood in this massive woods, he could be anywhere or nowhere for god's sake.

"Idiot," I mutter to myself as I slap the side of head.

I glance around when I hear the eerie sound of leaves swaying as the cool wind hits.

I move my hand to my back pocket and feel the cell phone beneath the denim of my jeans. I could text him, telling him that I'm in the woods right now and that I want him to meet me. But, what if he turns down the offer because I turned his down when he wanted to see me? He's Lockwood after all and I expect anything from him.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I should probably just head back home," I mutter again to myself. I hide my hands in my pockets and turn back.

I haul myself out of the woods while I'm studying the ground all the way when suddenly and unexpectedly I bump into Lockwood.

"You," we both blurt out in unison, and my stomach flip-flops.

"What are you doing here?" Lockwood says curtly.

"I… um, I was looking for you."

"Why? So you can run again?" he says sarcastically.

"No. Look, I'm sorry about that. I… " and I'm at loss for words.

"I don't need an apology from you. Just leave, alright?" He turns around, and I grab his wrist.

"hold up."

Lockwood jerks his hand away easily and shoots me with an angry glare.

"What's wrong with you?" I snap. _What are you so mad about?_

He doesn't respond as he continues to glare at me like a furious tiger, and I swallow hard.

"Tyler…" I whisper softly. _Please, calm down._

"What do you want?" he says sharply.

"I want to talk…" Tyler cuts me off.

"Oh, now you want to talk? Last time I checked you were the one who didn't want to talk."

"I know. But I do now. I think we both owe each other an explanation."

"I owe you nothing, Jeremy. Just leave already."

"The hell you don't! You _messed up_ my mind with all the…" I hold the words from spilling out as I clench my jaw.

"_You_ avoided me," he states like this is the crime that only matters in this discussion, like I'm the guilty one here.

"Yes, I did because you were acting like a jerk!" I snapped, referring to the time I saw him with a chick.

"Really?" he quirks an eyebrow at me and folds his arms across his chest, "Well, Mr. Genius, care to enlighten me what I did?"

_Should I or should I not tell him?_ I purse my lips as I debate with myself. If I tell him, then I'll look like the biggest, jealous girl in the world, and there's no way in hell this will stop him from burst out laughing at me. I don't want to make a fool out of myself like I always do.

"You know what, just forget it," I say, defeated, waving my hand in the air.

"No, tell me. I want to know," he demands. I frown and choose to ignore him. I'm not saying a word.

We continue to glare at each other for a few seconds.

_Damn, those eyes…_

My face goes softer all of sudden, but his remain hard.

I don't know what is coming over me, but I'm doing it anyways. I inch closer and closer towards Tyler while he stands rooted in his place. Our eyes lock for a moment until I am only a few inches away from his face, that's when my eyes averts down. A surge of nervousness passes through my stomach as I feel the heat of his body radiating off of him in waves. My own body heats up too, and my breathing hitches slightly as I lean down hesitantly and slowly till I capture his lips in a kiss.

The kiss is a nervous, quick one at first since it's only experimental to see what kind of reaction Tyler would pull. When he gives no hint of anger and holds as still as a statue, I resume kissing him sweetly, then more passionately. He kisses me back and I feel a wave of relief washing over me and at the same time a heat in my core building up rapidly. I bring my hands up to his cup his face, wanting to deepen the kiss and he lets me. I quiver slightly at the sweet sensation taking over my body and Tyler must have felt it because he instantly wraps his hands around my waist.

My body has gone as hot as fire, growing needy and wanting more, but the logical part of my brain is still working and is yelling at me to control myself and bring the kissing to an end as soon as possible. But, how can I deny those tasteful, pumped lips of his that are making me feel like I am floating in heaven right now?

Our needy lips collide, sucking deeply and furiously, and I ignore the pain the cut in my lower lip is causing. He licks the small drips of blood formed from opening up the cut and I wince a little. Tyler captures my mouth into another searing kiss, and I wrap my arms around his neck and he tightens his hold around my waist, pushing me hard against his body. He's about to slide his tongue past my slightly open mouth, but that's when I pull my head away.

Tyler looks at me questioningly as we both pant, gasping for air. I lean my forehead to rest against his and our noses nuzzle.

"Not yet," I manage to say between the gasps.

**- Tyler's POV –**

I let out a huff at his reply. Jeremy is such a prude.

I nuzzle his nose and kiss him sweetly, he kisses me back. As I break off the kiss, Jeremy attempts to move away, but I hold him in place by tightening my arms around his waist.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?"

"Why did u kiss me?"

He clears his throat, cast his eyes down for a second, then looks back up at me. His eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I don't know. I just felt like it was the right thing to do, like this was what you exactly needed to calm you down," he says softly.

"And it did. So, you are saying that it wasn't because you wanted to?"

"No, I did want to… kiss you, but I kind of surprised myself that I did it." Jeremy averts his eyes down again as a slight blush covers his cheeks, which makes me grin. I like it when he blushes like that, all shy and cute.

"Why did it bother you so much that I avoided you?" he asks.

"Why did you avoid me?"

"You can't answer a question with a question. I asked you first."

I roll my eyes at that, and when I remain silent, Jeremy tries to pull away from me, but I squeeze tighter. I don't want him to leave just yet.

"Tyler, you either answer my questions or I'm leaving," he says seriously as he glares at me.

"Don't leave," I say under my breath. _I feel alone right now and I need somebody._ My voice and eyes give out a hint of desperation and pleading that I hope he takes.

And he does.

seriousness is gone from his face and is replaced by sympathy. He takes a moment to read my eyes and then embraces me, burying his head in my shoulder. I'm moved by his simple gesture, the back of my eyes sting and my throat goes stiff and dry. I lean my head down to rest it on his shoulder as I hug him back.

After what seemed like forever I mutter, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he says and pulls away. I drop my hands to my sides.

A moment of silence.

"Um, keep me company?" I ask, hoping he would stay with me a little longer.

"Sure," he nods.

I smile, "Let's go then." I turn around to head into the woods, but Jeremy doesn't budge an inch. I turn to look at him, raising my eyebrows quizzically.

"Isn't this place kind of creepy?" he says, and I grin.

"Not for me. It's the only place that offers solitude and utter comfort to me."

A small smile crawls to Jeremy's lips, "How about I take you to some other place that may provide both of us with just that?"

"And where's that?"

"Come with me." He says and we leave the woods.

I set my feet on the floor as quietly as possible, following Jeremy's lead all the way. Once I'm in, I scan the dark place.

"So, this is your room." Jeremy shushes me instantly.

"Lower your voice," he whispers and then goes to lock the window and the door.

I bounce on his bed, checking, it's quite comfortable. I look to my right and turn on the lights of the lamp, which enable me to see his room a little more clearly.

Jeremy moves to sit across from me and I lean my back against the headboard.

"Welcome to my room."

"It's messy," I comment and he chuckles. I'm loving the way his face brightens when he chuckles.

"I know."

"It's nice though, it feels and smells like home," I admit.

"Thanks."

Silence stretches between us, I avert my eyes to look outside the locked window. The bed shifts slightly under Jeremy's weight as me moves to sit next to me.

"You wanna sleepover?" he asks in a low voice.

I stare at him for a moment, startled at first for the request. As I continue to stare, I can't help but notice how the dim light of the lamp is reflecting off his perfect face structure, and making his eyes shine beautifully. My eyes drifts lower to his pouty, pink lips for a second then back to his shining eyes.

"What?" I ask, absentminded.

He swallows, "Do you want to… sleepover?"

"It's school night," I remind him.

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"Thanks anyway, maybe some other time. I don't mind to stay here longer if that's OK."

"Yeah, sure. You can leave whenever you want, but be very quiet when u do so," he smiles and I smile back at him.

We both lay down on our backs and resume chatting about random things. It's kind of weird to find solace in a place other than the woods. Jeremy's room feels oddly familiar and safe, like I've been here many times before. Now, I don't feel like leaving, ditching school sounds good to me instead.

"Jeremy?" A girlie voice on the other side of the door echoes.

Jeremy and I go silent and motionless almost instantly.

Oh, shit…

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_To the readers who are still reading this story_:_ Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot, really. Those of you who leave me a review keep me going so thank you. I apologize for not updating for, like, four months? Anyways, sorry for keeping you all hanging. Life has been hectic and I almost went crazy! lol no, just kidding. So, here's the next chapter, which I hope you all like. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**- Jeremy's POV -**

I feel Tyler's body tense beside me as the room goes dead silent for a few seconds until we hear my name being called again on the other side of the door.

"Jeremy?" Elena's voice echoes as she tries unsuccessfully to open the door.

I turn around to look at Tyler who stares back at me, clearly not knowing whether he should hide or jump out of the window and run. I hold his arm down on the bed in a gesture to tell him not to move and I whisper, "Let me handle this."

Tyler nods slowly.

"Jeremy? You in there?" Elena says a little louder.

I sit up straight and face the door and yell, "Yeah, Elena, I'm in here."

"When did you get back?"

"Um, like half an hour ago. Why?"

"Did you sneak in through your window? Why did you have to do that? Are you alone? Why are you locking your door?" Elena shakes the doorknob.

I roll my eyes at her continuous line of questions. Elena can be so nosy sometimes. "Yes, I did enter through the window because I felt like it, and yes I'm alone. Now go away."

"I heard voices, Jer. Are you talking to someone?"

I am really annoyed by now. Sometimes I wish I had Harry Potter's magical wand so I could cast a silence spell on her forever. I turn to look at Tyler to see him grinning; he is clearly amused by what he is witnessing. I mouth 'shut up' to him.

"No, I'm not talking to anyone, Elena. That was just me singing aloud."

Tyler stifles a laugh and I elbow his arm, hard.

"Alright, Jer, what's going on?" She is not buying me.

"Geez, Elena, just leave already," I shout in irritation.

No sound is heard on the other side of the door for a few seconds and I figured that Elena has finally left. But, in order to make sure, I roll out of bed and walk towards the door slowly, unlock it and pull the door open only enough for my left eye to steal a quick glimpse of Elena, but she is nowhere to be found. I sigh in relief and lock the door again.

"Is it always like this between you two?" Tyler asks, the grin never leaving his lips.

I lean my back against the door and fold my arms across my chest. "Pretty much, yeah."

"So much for privacy."

"Hey, it's not always like that. She just worries too much. She's been overprotective of me since mom and dad died." I make my way to the bed and sit across from Tyler who is leaning his back against the headboard.

"Oh," The grin has left Tyler's face when I mentioned the death of my parents. We fall into comfortable silence after that, and I see him scanning my room once again until his eyes catches my sketch pad laid on the nightstand and he immediately grabs it and flips the pages.

I stare at him intently, analyzing every reaction on his face made for every drawing he looks at. This time I don't mind him seeing my work, I don't even mind if he sees the sketching I did for his eyes again. To be honest, I want him to see it because I want to hear his comment on it.

"These are very good," Tyler says as he continues to flip the pages. "And I like this one the most." He holds the pad up and turns it so that I can see which drawing he is talking about. I smile.

"Of course you do because it's of you," I state.

"No, it's because you made my eyes look so alive when they are actually dead and dull."

I scoff. "Why do you say that? It's not true."

"It's a fact, but thanks anyway." Tyler stares intently at the drawing.

"This is crap. You've got beautiful eyes and I portrayed just that."

Tyler looks back up at me, grinning again and says, "Beautiful eyes?"

If the room wasn't dark, Tyler would have certainly noticed the slight blush covering my cheeks. I swallow the lump in my throat and cast my eyes away.

"Alright then, I gotta go now. Don't want to freak out mom and dad," he says sarcastically as he stands up and moves towards the window, and I follow him.

Once we are standing by the window, Tyler moves close to me, narrowing the gap between us slowly and leans down to capture my lips in a soft kiss. I slide my eyelids shut, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine. He sucks on my lower lip for a moment, and then gives me a full mouth kiss before pulling away.

Our eyes lock for a moment.

"You are not ditching school tomorrow, are you?"

I let out a laugh. "No, I'll show up."

"And you are not going to hide from me either, are you?"

"No, I won't," I promised.

"Good, because if you are, then I can promise you that I will look for you and that I will find you." Tyler grins mischievously and I grin back. I like the sound of that.

He climbs out of the window and vanishes from my sight. I inhale deeply, content with how things have turned out between us tonight. I bounce in my bed and bury my head in my pillow, still thinking of Tyler. I haven't really gotten any of my questions answered, but Tyler has shown me what I partially needed to know, for now.

I'm so eager to go to school tomorrow.

**- Tyler's POV -**

School has been fun to go to for the past couple of days.

Jeremy has become my new found excitement, and he is the reason everybody's questioning my good mood and the noticeable delight written all over my face. I try not to show it though, but it's hard, it's even harder when Jeremy is within my sight. Yes, he has that effect on me and that is crazy.

Every time we lock eyes in distance, I raise my eyebrows at him in acknowledgment, and I receive a lopsided smile in return. Every time I pass by him, I make sure our shoulders touch before continuing to walk away like nothing has happened, but I'm sure every time I do that Jeremy looks over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of me. When we chat between classes, I playfully kick his leg, punch his arm or put my arm around his neck for a brief moment like one does with his friends except that we aren't friends, not… boyfriends either. So what are we then?

"We are friends now," Jeremy's voice snatches me back to reality. I look at him for a brief moment then turn my gaze to Elena and Stefan standing in front of us.

"Really? When did you two become friends? Last time I checked, you were ready to kill each other," Elena says quietly. She, like everybody else in school, has noticed the abrupt change in Jeremy's and I relationship. She also is evidently confused by that.

"Well, we worked out our differences and we are OK now," Jeremy replies, shrugging.

"Yep," I affirm his statement.

Elena and Stefan stare doubtfully at us one more time before heading to their classes. I turn to look at Jeremy. "We are friends?"

"Yeah, what did you want me to say?" He stares earnestly at me, digging his hands inside his jeans pockets.

"I don't know. But, we are not friends."

Jeremy snorts, "You think? We are not dating so we are not boyfriends either." I steal a quick glimpse around me to make sure no one heard Jeremy say the word 'boyfriends'.

"Well, we have kinda been seeing each other secretively."

"Yeah, but that's about it, nothing more. That doesn't make us boyfriends."

I stare deep into Jeremy's eyes, searching. Is he suggesting that I take the next move? Is he implying that he wants more?

"Hey, Tyler!" Jeremy and I turn our heads to the direction of the voice calling my name. I am startled to see Amy moving towards us.

"I missed you, honey," Amy wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a peck on the cheek. I fake a smile. "Hey, what's up?" I say.

"I haven't seen you for a while. What have you been up to?" Amy's hands travel down my chest and to my stomach and end up toying with the hem of my brown, leather jacket.

"Um, not much, you?" For some reason I'm feeling nervous.

"I'm throwing a party at my house tonight, you coming?" She flashes me with a wide, seductive grin.

"I… um…" I turn my gaze to the left at Jeremy who is folding his arms across his chest, looking away from us with his jaw's set firmly. He is clearly bothered by the scene in front of him.

I look back at Amy and mutter, "Sorry, babe, I have other plans for tonight."

"Like?"

"I have some studying to do, I need to keep my grades up or I'm off the football team, you know," I lie convincingly.

"Well, can't you do it some other time? I'm sure it can wait," She insists.

"No, it can't, Amy. I have kept putting it off enough already, and the mid-terms are coming up soon, so I need to catch up as soon as possible or I'm going to fail in most of my classes."

Amy sighs, defeated. "Alright, see you later then. Call me." She moves closer to me again, plants another kiss on my cheek and then leaves.

I heave a sigh, relieved that she's finally left. Amy can be a bit clingy, but she's a nice girl.

I turn around to see Jeremy shooting me with a hard look.

I quirk an eyebrow. "What?"

"What?" He says incredulously.

I remain silent, unaware of what is going on in Jeremy's head.

"Are you that thick?" Jeremy exclaims.

"OK, you need to tell me what the hell is wrong because I have no idea what you want me to say."

"Are you two still seeing each other? If you even think for one second that seeing me at night and going out with Amy in the daylight at the same time is OK, then you must be out of your damn mind," Jeremy hisses under his breath.

"I'm not seeing her, she's not my girlfriend," I admitted.

"Well, she sure is still all over you," he scoffs.

Realization is registering my mind. "Do I smell jealousy?" I smirk.

"You're a jerk!" Jeremy shoves my chest hard with both hands and I stumble a few steps backwards.

"Hey," I yell at him, but he ignores me and walks away.

**- Jeremy's POV –-**

Here I go again: avoiding Tyler for the rest of the day.

Tyler is oblivious to how much animosity I have felt earlier today, which I tried to suppress, towards Amy when she couldn't keep her hands to herself and was touching Tyler and kissing his cheek. Thinking, again, about the way she was looking at him like she was about to eat him up is still making me feel sick and boil inside with anger. I can't shake that image off. And what the hell was Tyler thinking? Letting her kiss him in front of me like I wouldn't mind? If he were to carry on with this and go around like it isn't that big of a deal then he'd bet I'm kicking his sorry ass.

I look at my wrist watch; it reads 7:00 P.M. sharp. I drag myself to my house, feeling tired after putting an effort to stay hidden from Tyler and continuing to wander aimlessly to places I rarely ever set my feet on. I am a master at hiding and Tyler could never find me even if he tried hard to, not until he knows me very well and explores all the places I go to when I'm in a bad mood.

Once standing on the porch steps, I slip my phone out of my jeans pocket and turn the power on after setting it off since I have left school. I go through my messages and I'm beyond surprised to find zero messages from the one person I expected to send me tons. I must admit that I'm kind of disappointed.

I let out a deep sigh and enter the house.

"Hey, what's for dinner tonight?" I say once I see Elena and Aunt Jenna in the kitchen.

"We ordered pizza and there's chicken soup that Elena made. You want some soup while we wait for the pizza?" Not waiting for my answer, Aunt Jenna pours soup on a plate for me.

"Yea, I guess." I'm actually feeling a little hungry so I make my way to the kitchen, drop my backpack on the floor and take a seat.

"How was your day?" Elena asks.

I hold the spoon up to my mouth and sip the soup off. "Good. I finally handed my paper to Alaric today. Now I can concentrate on the mid-term exams."

A smile lights up Elena's and Aunt Jenna's faces.

"It's good to see you back on track, giving your studies and school the attention it needs," Aunt Jenna says.

"Yes, mom and dad would be proud of you," Elena adds softly.

"Yeah." I nod once and finish up my soup.

"You want more?" Aunt Jenna offers.

"Nah, thanks. Just call me down when you get the pizza. I'll hit the shower." I walk out of the kitchen, not bothering to pick up my ignored backpack with me.

I enter my bedroom and kick the door shut. I reach out to switch the lights on, but suddenly I'm being pushed hard from the back and I stumble forward, trip over my feet and fall face down on the bed, letting out a small grunt.

Someone climbs behind my back, body pressing me down and hands gripping my wrists and pinning them at my sides, keeping me immobilized.

I feel hot breaths against my left ear. "You made a big mistake today, Jeremy boy," Tyler's cold, calm voice echoes in my ear.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **_So, what did you think of this chapter? I want your opinion on something guys. Do you want to read an elaborated love making scene between Tyler and Jeremy in the future writing? Or should I just skip that part? I'm not promising anything, I just want to hear what you guys think._**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_So, here's the update at last. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please, don't hesitate to point out any error or any crap writing. It helps improve my writing. _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**- Jeremy's POV -**

I take a deep breath to ease up the surge of nervousness building in me. I struggle underneath him to break free, but I fail. He's pressing his body down too hard, knocking air out of my lungs. I try to calm down, but my heart keeps beating faster and faster. I turn my head sideways to catch a glimpse of my predator, but I can't; it is pitch black in my bedroom.

His lips brush lightly against my ear once again and his hot breaths cause my skin to develop goosebumps as he whispers, "If you don't want anyone to come up here, then don't make any noise because your door stays unlocked as long as I'm here."

"Dammitt, Tyler, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I hiss.

"Teaching you a lesson," Tyler says coolly.

"What?" I demand sharply.

"Did you really think that you're going to be off the hook that easily after pulling this little, unnecessary stunt of yours, huh?" Tyler whispers coldly and I shiver.

I take a moment to digest his words in my mind before I reply back. "Unnecessary stunt? You were such an inconsiderate asshole earlier today, Lockwood," I say through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything, Jeremy- " I cut him off.

"Don't give me that bull!" I yell unconsciously, and I receive a fierce squeeze on my wrists in return.

"Don't yell," Tyler orders.

My nostrils hair flare angrily and I squirm underneath Tyler a little more forcefully, wanting to push him off of me, but failing to do so, again. I hate to admit, but Tyler is actually stronger than me and he proved that a couple of times before. He presses his body down harder and I let out another strangled grunt.

"I'm going to kill you," I threaten under my breath.

"I'd love to see how." I can sense him grinning.

"Bastard."

"You can curse me all you want, Jeremy, that won't make me budge an inch so you can give it up already." Tyler pauses for a moment, waiting for me to say something. When he doesn't receive as much as a whisper, he continues, "So, back to what I was saying. Look, there's nothing going on between me and Amy and I told you that. I don't see what you're so mad about. You drove me crazy when you disappeared just like that and I couldn't find you anywhere. Where the hell did you go? I didn't deserve that."

I remain silent.

"Talk," Tyler orders once again.

"I'm not going to talk if I don't want to. Besides, you'd better change your tone with me because I'm not your dog."

A moment of silence. "Fine. You're such a girl you know that?"

I purse my lips, ignoring his rude remark. Uneasy silence stretches between us. I try to concentrate on my breathing in order to cool off. Time ticks by and still no word is uttered by either of us. I don't think I'm able to talk while I'm in this position. I need to look him in the eye and express my anger and resentment properly. I wait and wait, hoping for something to happen though I don't know what it is that I'm looking for here. I'm still too upset to talk so I continue to remain silent. After what seems like forever, I feel Tyler's body shift a little and his hands loosen a bit. I can shove him off of me if I try to do so now, however; I choose to stay still in my place.

Another moment goes by in silence and then I feel Tyler's lips on my ear yet again.

"Talk… please?" He whispers tenderly, making my heart pick up pace a little.

"JEREMY! PIZZA'S HERE!"

Tyler and I jolt up, startled by the holler coming downstairs.

"I need to go," I say urgently and try to wiggle out of Tyler's grasp, but he isn't letting me go just yet.

"No, you don't."

"Tyler, let me up. I swear I'll come right back." There's a pleading tone in my voice.

"You'd better not be late." I nod and he finally releases me.

I push myself up and turn to look at him. Our eyes lock for a brief second before I hurry out of my room and rush downstairs.

I grab two slices of pizza and tell Elena and Aunt Jenna as convincingly as possible to keep away from my bedroom and that I don't want to be bothered because I'm tired and want to get some sleep. I don't give them a chance to start another conversation with me as I walk out of the kitchen and head upstairs.

I stand outside my bedroom door for a minute, inhaling and exhaling evenly. I grab the door handle and enter the room slowly and hesitantly. I see Tyler sitting comfortably on my bed, hands folded behind his head and one leg over the other, looking at me with unreadable expression, not that I can make out much of it because of how dark the room is. I lock the door behind me once I'm inside and I look at Tyler as he watches me do so. I know he said that the door would stay unlocked as long as he was in here, but I don't care. I won't be able to act freely while I know anyone can bust in any moment. So the door stays locked, period.

**Tyler's POV**

Jeremy's expression has changed completely.

Two minutes earlier he was angry and ready to kill. Now, he seems much calmer and, if I'm not mistaken, kind of nervous too. I love how his emotions are as evident as the sun, they can easily be read on his face. I just wish his thoughts were the same.

He walks slowly towards his nightstand, turns on the lamp and sets a plate of pizza beside it and pauses there as he stares down at me with those deep, glossy eyes of his.

"What?" I ask after a moment.

"Nothing." Jeremy finds a spot on the bed beside me and sits down, one leg resting on the bed while the other on the floor.

"You can have some if you want," Jeremy says softly, motioning towards the pizza.

"Thanks, but I think I want to talk more than eat right now." I move closer to him. "Tell me what I did wrong, Jeremy. I hated the way you just disappeared like that and I couldn't find you. You have no idea how that felt. It sucked!" I emphasize the last word by uttering it a little louder, a little deeper.

I wait for Jeremy to look at me, but when he refuses to do so I reach out to touch his face and turn it so he can look me in the eye. The second our eyes meet, Jeremy opens up.

"I can't help but be suspicious here, Tyler. You said there's nothing going on between you and Amy, then why is she still following you? And why did you let her kiss you and touch you the way she did in front of me? If there's nothing between you two like you say, then you didn't consider my feelings, Tyler, that maybe I wouldn't like to see you with her. You acted like… " Jeremy trails off for a second. "What the hell are you smiling for?" he demands.

My smile widens even more. "You're so adorable when you're jealous." I let a laugh escape my lips and receive a punch to my shoulder in return.

"You're such an ass! You are not paying attention to what I'm saying here." Jeremy's face scrunches up in upset and he jerks up to move away from me. I swiftly wrap my arms around his waist and pull him down. Our bodies collide, his back against my chest, forcing a gasp of surprise out of Jeremy's lips.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Jeremy hisses, elbowing me, hard and I grunt.

"You're not going anywhere, Jeremy boy, certainly not tonight after what you did. And whether you like it or not, we are going to continue our talk like that, in this position," I state, tightening my arms around him.

Jeremy doesn't put up much fight to break free as he soon caves in and settles between my arms; I'd bet he is physically and emotionally drained.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he says curtly.

I give him a nudge to his side. "Come on, tell me."

Jeremy doesn't say anything for a moment, and then he says in a low voice, "I'm just tired, Tyler. It's been a long day and you showing up here at this time is not making my day any better You're being difficult and you refuse to give me straight answers."

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

Jeremy shifts his body slightly and I squeeze my arms instinctively. "I don't want apologies, dammitt. I want answers!" Jeremy practically yells. "You know what? Just leave, OK. Get the hell outta here."

"Hey, shhh. Calm down," I whisper inaudibly, and Jeremy elbows me again, harder this time.

In one, quick move, I maneuver our bodies, bringing Jeremy's back down on the mattress while I move on top of him, straddling his hips. Suddenly, Jeremy goes still again, not putting up a fight. I stare into his eyes, trying to figure out his actions. I could tell that his body is not cooperating with his mind. His heart wants something, but his mind wants something else. His mind is rejecting me, but his heart and body desire my presence, my touch. I stare deep into Jeremy's sparkling, worried eyes, anticipating my moves as I press my body down against his. His breathing hitches a little and he swallows hard, not taking his eyes off of me.

I stare down at his slightly parted lips, those beautiful, pouty and kissable lips of his that ignite a spark in me. I waste no time as I lean down wanting to capture them in a kiss.

But Jeremy turns his head just before my lips touch his.

I breathe heavily. Does he realize that this freaking hurts?

My face is an inch away from his. My nose is touching his cheek and I pause there, eyes closed while I inhale his distinctive scent.

**Jeremy's POV**

I want the kiss so bad.

But, I can't bring myself to accept what he has to offer just yet. All this doesn't _feel_ right. We shouldn't be doing this or rather start doing this when there still are confusing matters, to me, at least. Why does Tyler have to complicate things? Or is it the other way around?

I keep my head turned away from him. My heart feels like it is going to explode any moment for how hard it is beating now. Tyler's steady, hot breaths on my cheek and neck are increasing the level of anxiousness rising inside me. I swallow the lump formed in my throat, and decide that I'd better say something to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I can't…" I trail off.

Tyler remains silent. I turn my head tentatively and make eye contact with the person on top of me. He looks right back, his sharp gaze pierces my soul.

"You can't what?" Tyler says in a low voice, his face is expressionless.

"Do this."

"Care to be more specific?" I don't like the tone Tyler is using right now.

"Be honest with me here, Tyler. Are you still in a relationship with that girl?"

Tyler immediately pulls himself up, still straddling me, and looks down at me with a frown.

"Jeez, Jeremy. I already told you Amy is _not_ my girlfriend. How many times do I have to tell you?"

I prop myself up on my elbows, looking Tyler in the eye. "Then why did you let her touch you?"

"I don't know alright! I'm sorry I was an inconsiderate prick. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Jeremy," Tyler apologizes softly and I look at him, feeling content at last.

I take a few seconds contemplating Tyler's apology. I can feel that he is being honest with me and I can tell from his eyes that his apology is sincere. Relief finally washes over me.

I lean forward and crash my lips to his.

I ravish his lips, sucking and biting passionately. Tyler kisses me back with equal fever. I let all my suppressed emotions and stress, that I have been carrying all day long, melt into these searing, needy kisses. I cup Tyler's face with my hands tightly to deepen the kiss and Tyler automatically opens his mouth, inviting my tongue in and I pleasurably slide it inside, exploring his mouth, sucking and caressing his tongue lovingly. I pull away when the need of air in my lungs is necessary and I take this brief moment to stare at Tyler's eyes lustfully. Tyler wraps his hands around mine and pulls them away from his face and entwines our fingers together. I lean in for a second round of make out, but Tyler pulls his head back, avoiding the kiss. I lean forward again, and he repeats the action with a lopsided grin planted on his lips. I narrow my eyes at him.

"My turn," Tyler says seductively and shoves me down on the bed.

I grunt as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Tyler presses his body against mine, tightens his grip on my hands and looks at me for seconds just contemplating my face, studying it, and maybe is trying to figure out what I want. My heartbeats quicken at that. He then leans down slowly and plants a soft kiss on my lips. He sucks my lower lip, its corners and then gives me another tender kiss on the lips and then licks both my upper and lower lips, asking me permission to be invited in and I open my mouth eagerly. Tyler explores my mouth, sucks my tongue and then focuses on sucking and nibbling on the tip of it, then goes back to sucking it whole again. Tyler then turns his face to the left and lets his hot cheek rub against my right cheek. I'm amazed by the sweet gesture, but I like it, a lot. After a few gentle rubs, Tyler kisses my cheek and moves down to place loving kisses along my jaw, and then on my neck where he nuzzles, sucks and bites affectionately. I make a rumbling, satisfied noise in return and he repeats the action and bites some more.

"Tyler…" I moan his name as a shiver runs down my spine.

Tyler raises his head and stares at me with eyes full of lust and need. "If I have to just suck and bite your neck all night to hear you moan my name like that, then I'll gladly do it. It's _such_ a turn on."

I close my eyes as I feel my cheeks burn.

"You're cute when you blush like that," Tyler whispers next to my right ear and then nibbles my earlobe. I wriggle beneath him; our bodies grind in a way that I want to rip off our clothes right now to feel his hot skin on mine.

Tyler places kisses down my collarbone and leaves another bite mark there. He is driving me insane by his agonizingly slow actions. I _need_ more.

"I want you," I say breathlessly.

Tyler looks up at me and stares for a long moment. I bite my lower lip as I wait for him to say something.

"Are you sure?" he asks in a husky voice.

I instantly nod my head yes. I know I want this and I'm not going to back down.

Tyler's sharp, lustful gaze is killing me. He stares deep into my eyes and his expression gradually and slightly changes. I read signs of hesitation on his face and I'm bewildered. Why is he feeling anxious and hesitant all of a sudden?

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

He takes a moment before replying. "I'm not sure you're ready for this, Jeremy."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **_So, what do you think?_


End file.
